True Feelings Coming Out
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: This story has Elliot going to counceling sessions with George. He spills all of his guts on the floor so to speak. How he feels about Olivia and her leaving, etc.
1. Session 1

Chapter 1

Session 1

Elliot walks into the office of Dr. George Huang for his first daily session with him after Olivia left the bureau. He had been upset and Don suggested it, no more like ordered him to go. He reluctantly agreed and that Monday morning he had his first session.

George: Good Morning Elliot!

Elliot: Hi George.

George: How are you today?

Elliot: Ok I guess.

George: Ok sit down. What would you like to talk about?

Elliot shrugs his shoulders.

George: Your kids?

Elliot shook his head.

George: Your work?

Elliot shook his head again.

George: How about Olivia?

Elliot looked up at George like he was about to cry. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since that day and there were so many things he had bottled up inside that he wanted to say but couldn't. Until now.

Elliot: I miss her.

George: I know. Tell me a little about your relationship before that day. When did you meet?

Elliot: We met about eight years ago I guess. She came in looking for a job as a detective and I didn't have a partner so Don put us together.

George: Were you two close from the very start?

Elliot: Yeah we clicked right away.

George: Did you ever get into any fights?

Elliot: Oh yeah we would fight over cases all of the time.

George: What kind of feelings do you have towards Olivia now?

Elliot: ummm…well…I guess I…I love her George. She has been my best friend for so long and I never realized until right now that she isn't just my friend she is my soul mate.

George: Now we are getting somewhere.


	2. Session 2

Chapter 2

Session 2

Elliot: Good morning George.

George: Good morning Elliot. How are you today?

Elliot: Great!

George: That's good. Let's begin. Would you like to talk about Olivia some more or go to a different topic?

Elliot: Let's talk about Olivia.

George: Ok. Do you do anything together while you are not at work?

Elliot: Yeah we sometimes go to O' Maily's together after work sometimes.

George: Do you talk about things not pertaining to work?

Elliot: Yeah we talk about movie, music our likes and dislikes…

George: That's nice. What else do you like to do with her?

Elliot: We sometimes walk in Central Park or go up to her place and watch movies and stuff.

George: What attracts you to Olivia?

Elliot: Her eyes, her smile, the way she lights up every room she walks into, her hair, the smell of her perfume, her lips, her body…there isn't one thing I can think that doesn't make me attracted to her.

George: Is there anything else?

Elliot: She has a great personality that just makes you want to hug her and hold her tight. She makes me a better person. She cheers me up when she knows I 'm down. That's another thing, we know when the other is upset about something without saying anything and we help each other through everything.

George: Love is a very strong and diverse word. Yesterday you told me that you love her. What kind of love do you mean?

Elliot: The kind of love that is everlasting. She makes me week in me knees and puts butterflies in my stomach. Day and night I cannot stop thinking about her. I may have been married once before but I have never felt the way I feel for Olivia about anyone.

George: Would you ever consider marriage again?

Elliot: If I knew that Olivia would say yes I would do it in a heartbeat.


	3. Session 3 and more

Chapter 3

Session 3

The next day Elliot came into George's office with a dazed and confused look on his face. Don had just told him that Olivia was expected to come back today and he didn't know what to think. He had so many thoughts and emotions running through his head. He was still angry about her leaving and he wasn't sure if she was still angry with him for saying all awful things he did. He loved her too and he had no idea if she felt the same way about him.

George: Everything all right Elliot?

Elliot: She's coming home today.

George: Isn't that great news.

Elliot: I'm not sure. I want to tell her everything but I don't know how.

George: When she comes in if she comes to you just do what you feel.

Elliot: I feel like wrapping my arms around her and telling her how sorry I am. I want to grab her face and kiss her beautiful lips.

Later that day John and Fin were sitting at their desks watching Elliot pass back and forth. He had a nervous look on his face that told them something big was about to happen. Don walked out and smiled at the group.

A woman was walking up to the precinct. She was 5'7" with long flowing brown hair with blonde highlights. She walked up the stairs and went to open the door but someone got to it first.

Officer: Good afternoon Benson. Good to have you back.

Olivia: Good to be back.

She walks in and walks towards the four men now all sitting.

Olivia: Hi guys, I'm back.

Don walks up to her and gives a big hug. He releases her and Fin is next, then John. Elliot looks at her and she looks back and smiles.

Elliot: I'm sorry…

Olivia puts her finger up to his lips.

Olivia: Shh, I know, me too.

They hug and she looks up at him into his big blue eyes. They kiss softly.

Elliot: I love you Olivia.

Olivia: I love you Elliot.

Fin: Awww how cute.

They smile at the others. Then they walk into another room.

Elliot: I never meant to hurt you or say anything like I did. I hate seeing you hurt and I hated being the one who hurt you. You deserve a hell of a lot better than that.

Olivia: I'm sorry I left the way I did…

Elliot: I love you so much Olivia. There is nothing you have to be sorry about.

Olivia: I love you too El. I hated being without you. I felt so incomplete.

Elliot: Me too. You are my soul mate and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you.

He took a small box out of his pocket and knelt down in front of her.

Elliot: Olivia Benson will you marry me?

Olivia: Yes! Of course!

He slips the ring on her finger and stands up again. She grabs his face and kisses him tenderly.


End file.
